dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
DC Database:Rogues Gallery Template
} | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |'(disambiguation)}}' }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | MainNemesis = } | OtherEnemies = } | Status = } | Universe = } | BaseOfOperations = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | ArchVillains = } | Quotation = } | Speaker = } | CurrentMembers = } | FormerMembers = } | DeceasedMembers = } | Associated = } | Origin = } | PlaceOfFormation = } | PlaceOfDefunction = } | Creators = } | Last = } | First = } }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | History of villain participation has not yet been written.. }} } } | } | Minor villains have not yet been added. }} } } | } | History of rogues gallery has not yet been written. }} } } | } | * None. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia.}} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } * Gallery of * List of (Alphabetical Order) } } | * at Wikipedia.org }} } | } | * None. }} ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rogues Galleries } | Category: } }} Usage Always Present Fields | MainNemesis = VILLAINS' NEMESIS | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | MembershipHistory = HISTORY OF ROGUES GALLERY MEMBERSHIP | MinorVillains = LIST OF LESSER ROGUES | HistoryText = HISTORY OF ROGUES GALLERY ACTIVITY | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Wikipedia = CORRESPONDING ARTICLE AT EN.WIKIPEDIA.ORG | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | OtherEnemies = OTHER ENEMIES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = MAIN BASE OF OPERATIONS | Quotation = QUOTATION | Speaker = SPEAKER | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | ArchVillains = ARCH-ENEMIES | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | DeceasedMembers = DECEASED MEMBERS | Associated = ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS | Origin = ORIGIN OF ROGUES GALLERY | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE NOTABLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | RecommendedReading = RECOMMENDED READING | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | ParticipationHeader = DEFAULT : Membership History | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Villain Activity | MinorHeader = DEFAULT : Minor Villains | ReadingHeader = DEFAULT : Recommended Reading | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates